Cosmetic brushes for applying a cosmetic composition to hair include, as examples, mascara brushes and hair coloring brushes. In general, there are three types of mascara brushes—volumizing, curling, and lengthening. Out of these, volumizing mascara brushes are the most in demand. Long bristles with large overall brush diameter and bristles oriented in random directions hold the most bulk which is needed to make the lashes look thick and voluminous. Traditional twisted nylon mascara brushes were previously the best choice for volumizing mascaras because of their randomness and no limitation on the brush diameter. However, the drawback of this brush is that the randomness in the brush is too random, which leads to a great deal of clumping of the bulk with clumps of bulk applied on the eyelashes. In order to solve the clumping issue, the industry developed molded mascara brushes which have bristles aligned in a consistent manner so that the clumping is reduced. However, due to technical limitations, bristles had to be arranged in an orderly fashion leading to less volume effect. Therefore, a need exists for volumizing mascara brushes that also provide reduced clumping of mascara.